


Darkening Skies

by ScreamingCupcakes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingCupcakes/pseuds/ScreamingCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nightmares abandoned Pitch in their plight for power- leaving him weak. As Pitch finds himself more alone than ever a certain Snow Spirit gets attached to the Nightmare King. As the two get closer than ever, something dark watches from the shadows, and it might just pull the world back into the dark ages if the Guardians and Pitch can't overcome their diffrences and destroy a new power that has risen to the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Alone Than Ever

Pitch ran his hands through his hair- and sighed. His back ached from sitting against the wall for so long. His golden eyes flicked over the city around him. Pitch sat against a wall as people walked by him. Mostly adults. He thought if he came here then he wouldn’t feel alone- but that was an underestimate. No one looked at him or talked to him. The children who saw him ran at the sight of the boogeyman- and it just made him feel even more alone.

As he sat alone he thought of his escape from his NightMares. At first he was certain that his “Great Escape” was a blessing- the memory of the fear sent a shiver down his spine, then he wished the Mares we’re back. Feeling something was better than nothing.

Apparently the Mares had attacked a child. Obviously killing her, then disappearing somewhere. Pitch discarded the child’s body at first- but soon enough came back and gave her a proper burial.

Pitch stared up at the sky. The sun was coved by a thin mist of clouds and snow. Pitch thought it was a trick of the eye at first- but he knew better.

Jack Frost seemed as powerful as ever.

His skin as white as the snow that he makes and eyes as blue as ice. He shot up into the clouds, his arms open and body twirling- he created something that looked like a snow tornado. It was rather beautiful- the snowflakes glistening off of the dull sun. He looked happy.

Pitch smiled slightly- then frowned at the memory of his rejection from the snow fairy. Pitch gritted his teeth and felt the prickling of tears break into his eyes.

He wiped them away and continued to watch Jack’s show.

It seemed hours until Jack finally caught sight of the midnight form curled up on the side of the sidewalk. Jack stopped almost instantly from his twirling and stared down at the form.

As soon as Pitch realized Jack had spotted him- he stood and started sulking away- his cheeks hot with embarrassment

Jack’s first instinct was to rush to North’s- but something seemed different about Pitch.

Jack hovered in mid-air watching the form disappear into the crowd- that’s when- half in thought, he flew after Pitch. Jack swerved through hundreds of people who gawked up at the sky in concern of the darkening clouds.

                Pitch didn’t even look back and he knew that Jack was trailing behind him. Pitch speed up his escape, but was caught and cornered against a wall.

                “What are you doing out here, Pitch?” growled the snow spirit, holding his staff to Pitch’s neck.

Pitch gave off an audible sigh- “What? Is it illegal for me to walk around?”

Jack growled and pushed the staff closer, “What are you doing out here- how did you get away from the nightmares?!”

Pitch chuckled at Jack’s short fuse and pushed the staff away, “A child came by and they attacked. I don’t know where they are now.”

Jack clenched his teeth and lowered his staff by an inch.

                “Why wouldn’t you tell us that nightmares are on the loose?”

Pitch laughed. “Why? Really? You really are stupid aren’t you Jack Frost?”

Jack snarled and pushed the curled stick up to Pitch’s neck once again, as if you say: “Just answer the damned question.”

                Pitch gave a shit-eating smirk and answered: “You think those yetis would let me near North? Or the statues near that kangaroo? Or the little fairy’s near Tooth? Sandy wouldn’t give me the time of day and you- well you would fly off to get the Guardians without a second thought.”

                “That wouldn’t happen! I wouldn’t even need the others! I’m a Guardian! I could handle those stupid sand horses!”

Pitch scoffed at the snow spirit’s aggression.

                “Those things have killed a child- they’ve stolen my power- you’d most likely die if you we’re to face up against them.”

                Jack’s eye fell to the ground, realization had hit him and he knew that it was true.

“Now Jack, would you let me go? I want to-“  
                “To spread fear again?! No way! I should just finish you right here!”

Pitch threw the staff away from him with such force that Jack flew back.

“Listen here you stupid child! Do you know how weak I am? No child fears me anymore, I’m alone AGAIN. You foolish Guardians leave me to death like morons- do you know what Nightmares bring? Fear. Without fear you have nothing to compare good dreams to, you have nothing to strive for- To hope for. From fear comes courage- and perhaps it seems you forgot how I came to be?! I was devoured by a wolf while protecting a child. I was afraid but overcame it with courage and I become this! I realize that wiping out all happiness and hope was wrong. But you know what’s even more wrong? Leaving someone alone for hundreds of years! Being looked at as: Just a Nightmare. Keeping the humans alive for years- in their houses and scared of death, then being replaced and pitied.”

Jack’s eyes we’re wide at the Nightmare King. Pitch’s eyes flared dangerously and black sand swirled around him. Pitch was panting. He was using his power at an alarming rate and it was making him weak.

                Pitch gritted his teeth and turned from Jack.

                “Find me when you realize this is true.” And the Nightmare King disappeared into thin air.


	2. Someone to Think Of

Pitch was out of Jack’s mind for the day. Jack had to make sure the kids had fun. It was his core of course! Jack’s first kids to visit was Jamie and his friends. Jack flew above the town and across the open air. At first sight of the group of friends Jack dived to the ground.   
“Jack!” all the children screamed.   
“Hey guys!” laughed the snow fairy. “How’s it going?”  
All the children blabbered on about their personal lives and school until they had, had enough of talking and started to throw snow balls.  
Jack and the kids played until it was noon and parents started called the children in for lunch. Jamie of course put it off until all his friends we’re inside and was laying back in the snow with Jack laughing.   
“So how’s the dreams been going, Jamie?” asked Jack- still in mid-laugh.  
“Same-old, same-old,” replied Jamie, his face still red from all the running that had happened moments ago.  
Jack was confused. Didn’t Sandy give them good dreams every night?  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“I’ve been having good dreams for like a year now- But they’ve been happening for so long now- we just call’em dreams.”  
“You foolish Guardians leave me to death like morons- do you know what Nightmares bring? Fear. Without fear you have nothing to compare good dreams to, you have nothing to strive for- To hope for.”  
Jack felt a chord strike in him. Pitch was right.   
He needed to talk to the Guardians.  
“Find me when you realize this is true.”  
Jack’s breath caught in his throat. –What would happen when he confronted Pitch? He certainly would be smug about it. –Wait-wait-wait, he didn’t need to approach Pitch alone, he had the Guardians!  
But there was no determining how they would react when he told them his theory.   
Who would want to take the chance on unleashing the Nightmare King onto the world once again, free to collect and spread as much fear as he desired.  
Besides you kind of want to see Pitch alone first…  
No he didn’t! Jack convinced himself that he did not want to see the Shadow Man more than he had too- but it was quite obvious that Jack was interested in Pitch.  
“Jack? Are you okay?” asked Jamie, throwing Jack out of his mind.  
“Uh- yeah- um I gotta go, tell everyone I had to go off on official frost business.”

Jack glanced down the dark pit. He heard no noise emitting from its entrance- but that was expected for Pitch liked his privacy.  
Jack did a recap on his thinking and hesitated jumping down the rabbit hole.   
“I’m going to screw up and I know it….” Jack mumbled under his breath as he jumped a foot into the air and down the hole. He tumbled past dirt clumps and roots until he summersaulted into Pitch’s lair. Empty and rattling cages swung from the vaulted ceilings and Jack found himself jumping from cage to cage, then landing on a tall bridge- until he heard a noise made by another.  
Through a doorway to Jack’s left he heard fire. He felt the heat too- and had the instinct to head somewhere colder than into the warm flames came rushing up at him- but he had to do this.  
Jack wanted to move- but it felt as if his feet we’re bolted to the floor.   
How was the snow fairy going to reveal himself to Pitch? Just walk in? The Snow Spirit was busy deciding how to handle the present situation when Pitch let out an audible sigh. Jack froze.  
“I know you’re out there Jack. I can sense your fear.”  
Jack wouldn’t have called it fear- more of apprehensiveness. Either way, the boy- almost silently headed into the warm-lighted room.   
Pitch sat in a comfy-looking black leather arm chair. In one hand he head a cup of what smelled like, coffee, and in the other a novel. By the fire’s light Jack could tell that Pitch’s hair had dulled a bit- and his skin was turning a lighter gray. The Nightmare King’s eyes we’re just the same though. Golden and warming.  
Pitch studied Jack for a second before setting his novel closed on a side table and the coffee on top of it.  
“What do you want, Jack?” Pitch questioned- the question was dull on Pitch’s tongue. It was said in a tone of: What do you want? And: Go away.   
Jack’s eyes we’re wide. The last time they had come in feet of each other Pitch freaked out on him- though Jack realized he was WAY out of line the last time they crossed paths, it didn’t mean that the air was not cleared between them.  
“I-I- Jamie- you….” The confused frost fairy trailed off into silence and found the flickering flames of the fire more interesting than Pitch’s annoyed expression.   
“I was being rhetorical. I want to be left alone.” Pitch replied.   
The words we’re bitter to Pitch. It was a dirty lie and he knew it- no matter how many times he tried to convince himself.  
Jack didn’t really know how to respond. How could he want to be alone? Wasn’t a friend all he wanted?  
A surge of affection for Pitch rushed through Jack- and he couldn’t explain it.  
“I-I’m sorry for attacking you…”  
Pitch remained silent.  
“A-and for the whole thing in Antarctica….”  
For once Pitch was speechless.  
Was Jack seriously apologizing to the man that broke his staff and left him for death?  
Pitch felt furious for not understanding why he was apologizing- when he lost his cool at the frozen wasteland.  
“..I should have accepted your friendship.”  
Jack had no idea what he just said. The comment escaped his throat before he could catch it- and now it hung over the room horribly.   
Pitch straightened in his chair. His face was turning red and the coffee that sat in his stomach did flips.  
“Ihavetogonowbye!” called Jack- who bolted out of the room, wearing a bright red ears.  
As soon as the fairy escaped the room Pitch found himself slouched in his chair- thinking of a snow spirit with bright blue eyes.


End file.
